


Belonging

by jacinth



Series: Safe & Sound [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Growing Up, Harry's a possessive little brat, Kid Harry, Louis thinks it's funny, M/M, Overprotective Louis, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Louis, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry,” Louis says later as they're driving home. “You were rude to that woman.”</p><p>Harry's head snaps towards him. “Why do you care? Did you like her?”</p><p>Or</p><p>Harry's growing up and Louis gets the shock of his life.</p><p>**Sequel to Heartbeat**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! *gasp*

“Can you say 'daddy'?”  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Can you say 'Louis'?”  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Can you say ' _brat_ '?”  
  
Pout.  
  
Two months. It's been two months and Harry still hasn't spoken or even _gargled_ at him even though Louis speaks to the baby boy regularly, hoping that he'll pick some words up. The kid is either stubborn or traumatized, maybe both, and every time he thinks about _why_ , he wants to find the woman (he refuses to call her Harry's mother) and finish what he'd started that night.Then burn the body...

Anyways.  
  
Louis had taken Harry to see the doctor the morning after he'd brought him home while the night _before_ was spent feeding and bathing the little boy, and going to one of those night places to get diapers and food to tide them over until Louis could go on an all day shopping trip. Go ahead, ask if he's domesticated.

Then came the hard part. He'd had to call in a few favors and fork out an _outrageous_ amount of money to forge adoption papers, stating the boy was taken from an abusive home. Thank whatever God, Louis knows people in all fields and professions. 

Harry had healed quickly, almost too quickly -It had taken only three weeks for him to get a clean bill of health-and thankfully his brain hadn't been damaged or his growth stunted, but Louis still asked repeatedly if they were one hundred percent  _positive_ Harry was alright. His nose is more sensitive than any doctor's after all and Harry smelled... _off -_ not like any human child he's ever encountered and it's not a scent he recognizes. It had worried him – still does, what if there's something wrong that the doctors haven't picked up? Louis eventually let it go after he was reassured over and over that the boy was fine, though he remains on guard and keeps track of the strange scent.

Louis also keeps an eye out for missing child reports, but as expected, there are none. That _bitch_. Louis seethed about it for weeks – not that he would ever give Harry back -or even consider it. It was just the knowledge that she didn't even bother to  _try_ , didn't even miss the sweet little boy who had lived inside her for nine months. Louis shudders, he suspects that if she'd had the funds, Harry wouldn't be here at all. The mere thought hurts his long dead heart and Louis tries his best to make-up for the neglect, not just with food, clothing and the rest, but with love. He would bet his life that Harry hadn't ever been held without necessity, so he does his best to hug and cuddle the boy as much as possible, and even though Harry is quiet, he's the most affectionate baby in the world -it breaks Louis' heart every time he thinks of him not getting the love he deserves.

So here he is, on a Saturday night with a fifteen month old on his lap, watching _Bambi_ because Louis can't bring himself to leave Harry long enough to feed. Instead, he'd made arrangements with Perrie, a girl he knows that works in the hospital who can get him blood – he has to keep it in the fridge for fuck sakes – but it's worth it. He won't leave Harry for the world. Besides, as old as he is, he doesn't need huge amounts of blood to sustain him anyways, he can also skip days if necessary, unlike fresh turned vamps who can't control their blood lust. 

“Beeeee”

The little voice snaps Louis out of his thoughts. “What?”  
  
Harry points to the screen, “Beeeeeeeeeeeeeee”

“Bambi?”

“Bebe”

Louis smiles and kisses the boys head, feeling a prickling in his eyes. Once again, if he could cry...

Harry might be behind when it comes to talking but he isn't going to worry about that, he literally has all the time in the world for this boy.

He momentarily wonders why he doesn't consider Harry his son yet.

-:-

Harry starts walking a month later. And again, Louis doesn't care that he's late, he's just happy it's happening at all.

-:-

Louis is sitting on the sofa watching Titanic for the millionth time (just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he can't appreciate things okay) while Harry sits on the carpet playing with one of the many toys Louis had spoiled him with... or he  _was_ a second ago. Now, Louis can feel those little green eyes staring in his face. He looks down, sure enough, Harry has made his way over to the sofa and is now staring up at him from where he's leaning against Louis' thigh.

Just staring – he did that quite a lot and Louis learned not to be concerned, he'd grow out of it. It's just... it's distracting.

“Harry, do you want a drink?”  
  
Stare.  
  
“Food?” Louis rubs his belly.  
  
Stare.  
  
“Are you sleepy?”  
  
Stare.

Louis sighs and stares back, smirking when Harry begins to get frustrated with Louis' lack of blinking – ah the perks of being a vampire – The boy then crawls up on the sofa beside him and snuggles into his side.

“When you're older we can watch this together, and you can make up for my lack of crying, deal?”

Stare.   
  
Nod.  
  
Louis smiles.

-:-

The thing about being a vampire? Time passes _so quickly_.

Five years to a vampire is more like five months, Louis thinks as he watches six year old Harry running around the yard. They had moved away from London into a cottage on the countryside just after Harry's second birthday; Louis having decided the city wasn't healthy for a child. Harry was now in a school in the nearest town not too far from the cottage, and they were happy. In all his years Louis never knew what true happiness meant, now he does. He looks over at the wall to where dozens of framed pictures hang. Harry on his first Christmas with Louis, eyes wide with disbelief as he looked at all the presents stacked under the tree – Louis had cried for the first time since he'd been turned then, running to the bathroom to wipe away the red tears so as not to frighten Harry. Photos of Birthdays and Easters, or just Harry, playing or smiling that wide smile that melts Louis' heart.

Harry talks regularly now, but still refuses to refer to Louis as dad or father or any other version of the word. Louis has also tried for 'Uncle' though that just earned him a sour face. Finally, Louis accepted Harry calling him Louis or Lou, sometimes Lulu.

Something inside him is relieved though, because as much as he loves and adores Harry, he cannot bring himself to think of the boy as his son, no matter how hard he tries. Perhaps because Harry will be older than him one day, well, older than the age he was when he was turned; twenty. And it would just be weird when thirty year old Harry was calling someone who looked like a teenager 'Dad'.

Maybe 'brother' will be more suitable someday?

Louis has thought long and hard about it, agonizing over the fact that Harry would grow up, grow _old,_ and leave him. Finally, he came to the decision that when the time is right, he will give Harry a choice. He can either let Louis turn him, or he can stay human. Either way, Louis will be by his side until the day Harry dies. He shudders at the thought. It's still a ways off yet, but it needs to be given thought to.

There are perks to both sides, he supposes. On one hand, Harry will get to marry, have children of his own, live a long happy life... then die and leave Louis alone once more. And though he would have Harry's children and grandchildren, it wouldn't be the same. On the other hand, Harry could live forever by his side, perhaps finding a mate (vampires mate for life) and living on his own. Maybe Louis would find his mate too and they'd all live together. Separately, of course. Vampires are a jealous species and once they find their mates, they do not share. Feeding can even sometimes become difficult and they are forced to find alternatives. Louis has, though for an entirely different reason. He didn't trust anyone enough to leave Harry with them while he went hunting.

A loud scream rips Louis from his thoughts and he's outside before he can stop himself. In the back of his mind he's quite glad they don't have any close neighbours as they might think it strange for one to move so fast, but Louis can't worry about that right now. Right now, getting to Harry is his only concern.

When he gets to Harry approximately two seconds after the boy screams, he finds him in the drive clutching his skinned knee.

The scent of Harry's blood hits him like a freight train.

Louis is thirty feet away from the crying boy a second later, taking a gulp of fresh air and holding his breath before he's back beside Harry, lifting him and going into the house – perhaps moving a little faster than he should. He desperately wants to talk, to comfort Harry, but he doesn't trust himself.

Louis would swallow a gallon of gasoline and eat a lit match if he ever hurt Harry.

The boy seems to sense Louis' inner turmoil as he's cleaning the scrape and reaches for his face, placing his warm little hand on his cheek. “Lou.”

Louis smiles up at the boy. What an extraordinary child his Harry is, trying to comfort Louis when _he's_ the one hurt. He finishes bandaging his knee and hesitates for a moment before leaning forward, pressing a light kiss over the bandage. “All done.”

Harry hops off the counter right into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Love you, Lou.”

“I love you too. Don't scare me like that!”

Harry giggles. “Sorry.”  
  
“Yeah yeah.” he kisses the top of Harry's head, “Want some hot chocolate?”  
  
Harry nods furiously. “Extra extra _extra_ marshmallows!”

-:-

How can a ten year be old so _bossy?_

Now, don't get him wrong, Harry is probably the sweetest, kindest child his age, but there are times...

Louis shakes his head.

They had been out grocery shopping – god, a vampire grocery shopping, _again_ – when a woman had started flirting with him while Harry was off helping an older lady lift cat litter into her cart.

“Is he yours?”

Louis had looked away from Harry and focused on the woman talking to him. She was pretty, and once upon a time she would have made the perfect snack. As always, Louis was surprised he didn't even consider it, Harry came first now above everything, and he no longer felt the need to go hunting – hadn't since the day he brought the boy home.

“Yes, he is.” Louis had smiled at her, perhaps showing too many teeth in hopes of scaring her off. She didn't get the hint.

She... Ella? Elaine? Had been leaning into his space and yapping his ear off for more than two minutes, completely unaware that he could tear her throat out and was _tempted_ to, when Harry was suddenly there, shoving his way between them. “Ready to go, Lou.”

“Aren't you sweet!” the girl squeaked, pinching Harry's cheek until the boy looked at her murderously, he then turned back to Louis.

“I said. Ready to go, _Louis_.”

Louis had blinked at the tone Harry used, it wasn't the first time this had happened. Starting when he was three, Harry had had a way of scaring people away from Louis or making sure Louis himself wasn't considering their offers. He figured it must stir up suppressed memories from when Harry's biological mother would bring men home and he was determined not to let it happen again. But no matter how many times Louis had assured Harry he was and always would be the most important thing in his life, Harry still reacted the same way whenever someone decided to flirt with Louis.

“Harry,” Louis says later as they're driving home. “You were rude to that woman.”

Harry's head snaps towards him. “Why do you care? Did you like her?”  
  
“No...” He sighs, seeing Harry's narrowed eyes, “But just because you dislike someone, doesn't make it okay to be rude, we've been over this.”

“She wanted you. That's enough reason.”

Louis huffs, resisting the urge to bang his head off the steering wheel. “No, Harry, it isn't.”  
  
“She can't have you Lou, you're all mine.” Harry says simply, going back to looking out the window.

“And you're mine, Harry. But I won't scare away your dates when you're old enough.”

Harry just looks at him like he's the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth.

Louis shakes his head.

Kids.

-:-

It's a Monday night when an old friend calls. “Holland?”

“Hi Louis, It's been a long time.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes. Holland had been the closest he's ever come to having a mate, they'd broken up when she had found her true mate, Colton, almost seventy years ago. They remained friends but it still shocked him when she popped up out of no where every now and then. “How are you, Holl?”  
  
She hums, “Oh Sweetheart, let's skip the small talk shall we? I heard something and I'd like you to straighten some things out.”  
  
Louis laughs at her bluntness, she hasn't changed. “And what's that?” He knew she was probably going to ask about Harry.  
  
“You moved north a while back, correct?”  
  
“Yeah, I have a kid now.”  
  
Silence.

“Holland.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Holland!”

“Right! Sorry, I – I'm shocked! A child... how?”  
  
“Long story short. I saved him when he was a year old. He's ten now.”  
  
“Hmm. Can I see him?”

Louis hesitates, his protective instinct kicking in. He's known Holland for well over a hundred years, but he can never be too careful when it comes to Harry. “Maybe someday, when you come to visit. Now what was it you wanted to ask?”

“Right. Well, I'll get straight to the point, why are you sharing your territory with a werewolf?”

Louis freezes. “Wh- what?!” Vampires don't stutter, yet the fear of having one of those _things_  near Harry scares him to death. He's heard the stories, werewolves were vicious, and in all the years Louis has walked the earth, he's never come across one, not once. If he had, he would have picked up it's scent the second it stepped foot...paw... into the territory. “Where did you hear that?”  
  
“Colton, remember, he passed through last week? Sweetie, you know England is huge – why would you stay somewhere with one of those nasty things?”

Louis did remember, the other vampire had stopped for a visit but Louis had made excuses – he wouldn't put Harry in that situation. He had felt bad, but Harry comes first.

“I didn't even know it was here! I've never encountered a Were before. I don't know the scent.”

What if it wants to hurt him? Or worse, Harry? Louis decides right then and there that he will kill this interloper. He will protect Harry at all costs.

“Louis, you _must_ know the wolf, or... it knows _you_ – Colton said he smelled it in your house.”

Louis' body locks up as the sound of the phone hitting linoleum echoes through the kitchen. “No.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Louis hasn't explained what he is to Harry yet, but as you can see, Harry probably already has a pretty good idea.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
